Wounds shall heal in time
by Amy-REGALMEMBER
Summary: What happeneds when Darcy looses his temper and when William becomes over pretective of Julia
1. Chapter 1

Made for a quickie so your not bored waiting for the new story. Once again sorry guys: /

Everybody things that I have it all but its so empty living behind these castle walls... these castle walls...If I should tumble if I should fall would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls?

_Julia could see a storm brewing in Darcy's eyes in the split second before he threw her to the ground causing her to smack her head on the dresser behead her. He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to her feet.  
>"Your my wife meaning I get to say what goes and therefore who you can speak to, and HE ISNT one of them Julia. Do you understand?" yelled Darcy as he began to shacking Julia violently causing her head to jolt backwards uncontrollably.<br>"Darcy please I..." Julia didn't even get to finish her sentence before he threw one last punch knocking her unconscious on the cold floor underneath his feet._

Darcy had decided to take a long vacation with some of his friends down in buffalo to  
>avoid the sight of his wife. The rage in him built every time he saw her face, he had less and less control over his temper so didn't want to risk the chance of it flaring up...again.<br>Julia on the other hand was trying to recover from the huge gash she had running down her lip, that along with the discoloration around her eye from where Darcy had struck her a few days previously. Most of the swelling had gone down taking with it some evidence of foul play. She hadn't wanted to go in looking like she did mainly for two very compelling reasons. The blatantly obvious was that she hadn't wanted William to see her in such an unattractive state. The other reason was that she just knew he would notice meaning he would be digging for answers.

_Julia had finished her report on a case Murdoch was working on when she heard the morgue doors slam shut and the voice that sent chills racing down her body like a wild fire. Heat began to rise in her cheeks forming a crimson blush to spread down her cheeks. All this was exactly what Darcy had gotten so upset about only a few days ago and yet she wouldn't care less. Her mind was clouded preventing her from thinking straight.  
>"JULIA" yelled William as he stood in front of her. The sound of shock had made his voice crack.<br>She was startled to see him holding her face, examining it from every with way as his eyes traced around her face until they came to her eyes._

"_George told me up looked as though somebody had hit you. I didn't believe him but wanted to check anyway and I'm bloody well glad I did. Julia what happened, who did this to you?" questioned William as he stared longingly into her eyes awaiting a response._

_Julia, visibly shaken by his words and how out of character William had just been couldn't formulate the answers she needed before he had chance to pry any further. Her mind had once again failed her and all she could do was look down to the ring on her finger, tugging at in and twirling it around in an anxious manner, so she wasn't reminded of who had gotten it her._

_Momentarily, William glanced down to see what she was doing before it hit him.  
>"Darcy" announced William as the anger seeped into his voice and was now clearly on display for all to see. Uncertain whether she had interpreted his words correctly, Julia leaned forward and, in a apprehensive tone replied with the only word that seemed to surface in her mind" Pardon?"<br>"Did he do this to you. Was this Darcy?" Shrieked William.  
>"William please it doesn't matter." Pronounced Julia with a faint smile on her face to try and get him to drop the subject in hand, steering her eyes downwards<em> _as if desperately trying to avoid eye contact with the detective whom stood in front of her only a couple of centimetres away.  
>"Of course it matters Julia he had no right to do that to you! He clearly doesn't deserve you!" roared William but before Julia had chance to assemble her thoughts she felt a warm hand brush across her cheek soon to be joined by the soft lips that positioned themselves on hers. Julia's legs began to weaken when she felt the tip of the tongue push its way into her mouth stealing a sweet moan from the doctor by doing so. Sadly the other party withdrew leaving the doctor in disbelieve. <em>

_Could such a spontaneous action come from such an unpresumptuous man?  
>"I...apologise Dr. But I don't feel bad for doing that. You desire better than a man that believes he can abuse you. Julia we had magic and I believe you feel the same."<br>"Detective" said a covetousness voice.  
>William looked down at Julia with lust filled eyes only to have her emerald green eyes staring back at him anxiously awaiting his next move.<br>William slid his arms around Julia's waist pulling her closer into him as he trailed soft kissed up her neck making her moan softly. William fed on her soft moans and so instinctive moves hit into motion as he playfully bit her neck this made the Dr. Let out a shocked gasp allowing Murdoch to usher her head upwards so he could have her start opening her mouth to receive the warmth of his tongue whilst she was urgently running her fingers through his hair.  
>"If just one more moan leaves your lips I'm going to react with a public indecency." Warned William with a slight devilish look in his eyes, the fire burning brightly. <em>

_Julia breathing was shaky as she responded by saying" oh really detective and there i was thinking we were already doing so." Julia finished with a devilish giggle and mounded loudly as William took his teeth to her neck.  
>Like promised William reacted, he propelled them across the room and into the morgue wall.<br>"Will...iam." yelped Julia as he pushed ripped the buttons clean off her top and trailed his lips all over her chest before biting her collar bone._ _"How scandalous, detective," Julia only laughed as she enjoyed the feeling he was giving her._ She wanted to experience making love with him, no matter who objected. Julia impatiently pulled at William's tie and through it to the ground which was soon followed by his shirt.  
><em>"Let me satisfy you,"<em> panted William.  
>Julia knew she didn't want anyone interrupting this meeting and so pushed William out of the way so she could slid down the wall and to her feet.<br>"One second William" retorted Julia as she raced to the morgue doors only to swiftly lock them with one flick of the rist.  
><em><span>Well should I continue?<span>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2- hope you guys are enjoying it so far but like i said it only a quickie.  
><span>_

_Julia had just locked the doors and was ready to pounce on William to pick up where they had left, when there was sudden thumping on the morgue doors.  
>Julia leaned towards William and gently whispered into his ear, with a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Just ignore them, they will soon st..." she didn't even get to finish her sentence as there was once again a loud thumping at the door but this time there was a sense of urgency to it. The doctor grew so frustrated and stomped her feet impatiently on the floor and yelled out heatedly "What!"<em>

_The person on the other side of the door had obviously been taken aback by the Dr's outburst not to mention her tone; and as was William. William felt the air like static electricity which compelled him to take Julia into an embrace by the waist creating a spark that shot between them. They were drawn towards one another leaning against the wall near the morgue doors for support. William starting to tenderly explore her mouth which was creating her head to spin and her blood too become heated, in even the most intimate of places. She had lost all control and had been rendered weak by his touch. William was confident and in control he was unafraid of his true feelings at last and it showed; she'd never felt such passion nor been treated with such reverence before and it thrilled her all consuming to her very core. Rational thought had left her; William had the power to make her forget everything, leaving only that moment in time. In almost a dream like state she was brought slowly back to reality realising the noise wasn't just her heart pounding in her chest, blood causing heatedly through her veins but somebody banging, crashing urgently at the morgue doors.  
><em> 

"_Dr you must open up! Please" it was George. William and Julia instantly sprang apart and created a distance between themselves, both were disorientated from the intensity of what they had been feeling a brief moment ago but immediately concerned, -What could possibly be so urgent so important that had brought George to the morgue at such an hour. Julia tried to focus her thoughts as she found herself automatically opening the door. Constable Crabtree barged his way through the two people who stood in front of him (, unaware of any previous tension) holding in his strong arms was a large figure; covered protectively in a sheet`  
><em> 

"_George what on earth is the matt..." William was unable to finish, all his words melting away. He just stood in astonishment as he saw George place the still unmoving body on the autopsy table. Murdoch was shockingly taken aback as he realised who was lying there._

_Why is everybody so quiet? And George what could possible reason do you have for coming to the morgue at such and hour? Questioned the young pathologist as she made her way past the two officers her eyes coming into focus on the still form carefully placed on the cold morgue slab._

_Julia's stood transfixed staring at Darcy her husband. His body was cold to the touch, his skin unusually pale. Julia searched frantically for any signs of life, she could find none. His body lying there looked so peaceful, as if he were sleeping. How could he look to peaceful when Julia felt pain unlike anything before , how could he look the same as always when nothing would ever be the same again.. Julia couldn't come to turns with what was going on and felt as though she was in a bad dream. One where there was no way out. Julia was in a state of shook, disbelief even._

_"Darcy please...come on!" yelled Julia through the tears and emotion that cracked her voice. "Wake up_

_Julia tried to scream when he wouldn't wake, but no sound would come out. She looked into Darcy's peaceful yet lifeless eyes imagining them to be starting accusingly at her. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably her heart heavy with a sense of loss and guilt. She couldn't breath, everything felt as though it was closing in on her, she felt physically sick even her body began to convulse violently. Air, she needed air this couldn't be happening she was having a bad dream, hallucinating -she had to get out of there. Julia didn't even cast a glance up at William or George before she was off and running._

_"Dr Ogden I'm so sorry I..." George had no time to finish as he was interrupted by Julia making a hasty retreat out of the door.  
>"Julia! "..Julia come back" yelled William. His voice brimmed with concern. "George I'll be back I have to ..."<br>Detective Murdoch wasted no more time before he ran out after Julia. The streets of Toronto were, pitch black, the only light was that of the street lamps surrounding small areas of nearby buildings, Letting out a dim glow like that of fireflies. Growing more concerned for every second that was wasted having not located her he ran on. The stinging rain impaired his vision and made it virtually impossible to see let alone hear her cries. But at last he caught sight of her. He saw her fall to the ground like a marinate doll that had, had it strings cut. She lay in the middle of the cold wet street sobbing and occasionally cursing into the darkness. William was saddened more than he ever thought possible at the sight of Julia the woman he'd always loved lying there, broken and in so much pain it took every ounce of willpower to stop himself crying out.. William scooped Julia up covering her fragile cold body with his own jacket the young pathologist sobbed and collapsed into his arms her head resting on the young detective's still warm chest. He knew she was in pain and just held her, wishing he could shelter her from not only the rain but all life's pain. "William I...I feel awful. This entirely my fault" Julia's voice broke at the end as the emotion became overwhelming._

_William held Julia even tighter gently rocking her as you would a child, "Julia that's nonsense now you come with me and lets both get inside. We are all here for you to help you through this. He gave her a weak yet reassuring smile and whipped her tears away. Her skin was like stone cold porcelain; pale and cold to the touch and William felt pain so intensely a solitary tear ran unheeded down his cheek mixing with the cold stinging rain._

_Well then what happens next ey? Hope you guys are enjoying it don't forget to feed my review monster I bet he's starved. Also if you want to know when my next chapter will be uploaded add this story to favourites. Thanks Guys.  
>Also big thanks to my mum who helped me with this x :D lol<span>_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several months since Darcy's death and William had taken it upon himself to care of Julia. She was in terrible state there was no denying it she needed help desperately. There were days were she wouldn't eat also on a really bad day she wouldn't even utter a word to a soul. Today was one of those days.  
>She was exactly where he had left her, same exact position, not to mention the blank expression that claimed her features. He hated seeing her like this; in pain and alone. He was desperate to shelter her from the pain the loneliness, in fact from anything that could possibly harm her. She was like a china doll; delicate and precious. He didn't want to break her, he loved her.<p>

He must try to distract her he thought to himself. So he made his way over to her slowly trying not to startle her. Her skin was cold to the touch. Nothingness filled her eyes. As William placed his hand on her shoulder she made no initial movements but just remained still like a doll in its box.

However, the sound of William's gentle voice caused her to be sent hurdling back to reality. "Julia darling we need to get you inside its freezing out here." His voice was calm and soft. As he scanned the grounds he noticed there was nobody in sight and so you know curiosity killed the cat "Sweetheart where are all the staff? They should have been looking after you!"  
>"I sent them home I thought we could be alone" a smile graced her face and in that split second there was a spark of light,of hope. Although he was happy to see her smiling her words hit him like a tone of bricks. "You sent them home? Just like tha,t and they actually went after everything I spersifically told them not to? (His voice was becoming heated and the softness in his features were whipped clean off as sheer anger took its place.) Julia you're not to be left alone anymore your... He couldn't finish his sentence he just couldn't bring himself to say it.<p>

"I'm what William...Unstable?" her voice was fierce her smile long gone.  
>"No of course not it's just that..." Before he could finish she interrupted him once more yelling at him. "That what William I'm not to be trusted that I may do something brash and idiotic. That I'm to be treated like a child? Well news flash William I'm NOT a child I'm a fully grown women. Its time you start treating me like one agian!"<p>

His patience had already been worn thin once today by the simple fact that the staff thought it alright to just up and leave after he spastically said not to and having people blatantly ignore his orders wasn't something he would ever grow fond of.  
>He grabbed hold of Julia's shoulders to keep her in place. "Julia stop it just stop it, this is ridiculous have ever once said anything like that to you? And by the by Julia I'm aware your not a child your far from it. Your a beautiful, intelligent and intreeging young women and you have my complete and up most respect" His voice was calm once more as he could see Julia's eyes start to swell up with tears. She was on the verge of crying when he suddenly, tilted her head up to his and placed a tentative kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Julia I just worry about you sometimes perhaps to much. But I just care for you and If anything happened to you I couldnt live with myself." The tears had came to a screeching Holt, as she brought his lips back to hers they both shared a tender kiss before William pulled back. He was confused. –William you're her friend nothing more remember, she lost her husband to something you still don't have an answer to. Julia is just upset don't let this get out hand. - His thoughts were washed away as she placed another kiss on his lips and in a seductive tone said. "I missed you William."<br>"I missed you too Julia. But I'm here now so we can talk all you want"  
>"I don't want to talk William" a wide grin spread across her face. She was proud of herself he could tell. So he played along.<br>"Oh you don't want to talk? Well I could always go home and..."William spun around on his heels and bit his lower lip to contain the laugh he was sure would blare out any moment.  
>"No William, please don't go."<br>"No it's fine if you want to be alone that's fine I respect that" –Oh crap nice choice of words you cretin-  
>Her eyes opened and closed several times before she made her next move. "I don't want to be alone anymore William. Please... I need you." The young pathologist arms rapped around her body to shelter her form the coldness of the night.<br>William's right eyebrow shot up and his chocolate brown eyes began to melt as he looked at Julia. "You do need me don't you missy" –My stars William Henry Murdoch did you actually just call her missy?-

Unexpectedly the colour rose in Julia's cheeks; Icy blue to a luscious crimson colour. She looked so radiant so sensual. He wanted her god how he wanted her.  
>"I'm sorry" –There you go Julia play the innocent act he looks as though he likes it-<br>William removes his jacket and places it on top of Julia's shoulders soon followed by the snaking action of his muscular arms. William trailed soft kisses on her neck and took in every moan the Dr. Uncontrollably let slip out of her rosy lips. Julia took a sharp intake of oxygen as William nibbled on the nape of her neck causing her blood to boil. A spark of electricity travelled between them.

"Do you feel any better Dr?"  
>"Well Detective now that you mention it my shoulders how been giving me a little trouble"<br>"Ohhh...Well Dr. We can't have that can we? He looked so smug. There was no way he was going to be keeping that look on his face anymore. the thoughts left her mind as William began to rub her shoulders making her moan softly.

"Hummmm...How about yourself Detective. I bet you've a trying day haven't you. All that paperwork and such. Must take a lot out of you." – There we go you smug sod not so smug anymore are we?  
>"I'll have you know I've been on the streets of Toronto all bleeding day with George tracking down a murderer." He's so cute when he gets all defensive Julia thought to herself before she let out a playful giggle.<br>"Awww is that so Detective... (Whilst talking Julia brought her hand to his face and played with his hair as she continued) Well aren't you a brave man ay?

Murdoch's face morphed into what Julia found to be a hilarious sour face. Nobody has ever seen William like this before. Bless him she thought he's such a child.  
>"Would the hero like a drink of hot chocolate?"<br>"I'm not a hero Julia just a detective" pausing for a brief moment William tired to make sense of the last few words she had spoken not long ago. –Hot Chocó...late? What on earth is one of those?-  
>"Errmm Julia I know I'm probably going to sound like and idiot but what's a hot chocolate?"<br>"Nonsense Detective your too smart to sound like and idiot." She smiled at him with kind eyes gradually alowed herself to continue. "It's a drink that I brought home from Buffalo. Its quite a delicious beverage Detective. Would you like to try some?"  
>William stared at her before saying "Would it be alright if I just try some of yours? That is if your having one" His sweet chocolate brown eyes wandered to the floor as he began to scratch the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous.<p>

"Of course Detective"  
>"And Julia please would you stop calling me Detective" he sounded a little touchy and it made her giggle to herself.<br>-What would a wound up Detective William Murdoch look like? Hummmm I wonder?-  
>"Oh and what if I refuse?" her voice was playful and she proudly presented a her cheeky smile.<br>"I will have to teach you a lesson" His voice displayed warning causing Julia to feel a slight tingle in-between her legs.  
>"Oh I'll have to remember that Detect... (His eyebrow shot up signalling her to watch her words) ...William" – Nice save Julia you don't want to test him just yet do you!-<p>

-Meanwhile Julia had just prepared the hot chocolate and invited William out of the cold-  
>"Here we go"<br>As he brought the mug up his mouth William momentarily glanced up at Julia before sipping the hot chocolate.  
>"Well...?"<br>"I'm surprised Julia" said William "Ohhh?" asked Julia  
>"Yes well I never anticipated it to be this nice" he was cheeky when he wanted to be.<br>-Julia you have got all day if you haven't noticed it pushing 10pm say it already-

"Well Detective I'm glad you..." William had jolted across the room and grabbed Julia's by her arms violently forcing her to her feet. "I warned you Dr. Didn't I?"  
>She said nothing instead just watched in astonishment.<br>"I can do absolutely anything to now do you know that Dr?"  
>"And whys that Detective"<br>"Because I warned you not to call me Detective except you still did and you know what that means?"  
>"I've been bad and disobeyed a Detective and now you have to teach me a lesson?" she fluttered her eyelashes at his in a seductive yet in an innocent manner.<br>"Wells that's defiantly one way of putting it" sniggered William.

Julia walked passed William who was sat comfortably in the chair. She brushed her hand across his shoulders and leaded forward and whispered in his ear- "What happens to bad girls Detect...ive?"  
>William stood up and headed towards the Dr forcing her to back up against the wall.<br>"Well Dr. It all depends on the suspect and just how far they've pushed me"  
>"Oh really Detective? So theoretically speaking if I was the suspect and I pushed up over the edge what would you have to do to me?" there was an evil flare in Julia's eyes as she questioned the Detective.<br>"Well Dr theoretically speaking I would have to do this"

William pressed her against the wall and forced his lips on hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth stealing a gasp from the Dr whilst doing so. Eventually when Murdoch pulled back for the lack of oxygen was making his head tingle. "Oh William what else?" questioned Julia her voice shaky.  
>"Well Julia it all depends on the amount of time you have" a smug smile spread like wild fire on the detectives face. He loved everything about her and tonight he could do anything he wanted with her. The best part was that she wanted it.<br>"I have alllll night Detective!"  
>Hope you enjoyed guys x<p> 


End file.
